What happens in an altered dimension, Stays there
by wy479
Summary: When a Black hole threatens to kill the universe, Will and Rex need to stop it but when Will's nanites malfunction What will stop the Black Hole? RATED T AS A PROCAUTION Also, I decided Six wasn't used or seen much in the last book so this one he will have a chapter to himself, And Caesar was removed as a main char to make room for Holiday.
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to The Other One.**

**Please write reviews! I didn't get one in the last story I made. Its also been two months since the last story, (Story time)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Extra Training (Will).**

"Train, using anything or doing anything you want as long as it classifies as training and please last week or ill throw you into a volcano head first." Six said, his face looking stern and real.

"Yeah yeah, Ill probably fight with Rex using my Hammer Hands." I said this, afterwards with a Winning smile.

"Yeah but I could kick your ass anyday." Rex said this, Boasting about himself.

But Six had already gone.

"Does he always do that?" I asked this, Looking really confused.

"Lets raise the stakes of our battle." Rex said ignoring what I had asked, Obviously meaning a Yes.

Circuit board lines quickly appeared on his arm, and it changed into a sword I had never seen before. "Dude, What the hell is that?" I asked, A little horrified of what that sword could do. "I call it the Big Fat Sword, But you have one riiiggghhttt?" Rex said boastingly. I pictured the sword in my mind. My mind went to the nanites in my body.

"Breathing capacity levels at 50%, Normal level." The Five Joint Nanites would say in a robotic version of my voice.

They were the Elite Nanites, A prototype of the Meta Nanites. As Caesar had explained to him after a dream.

"Listen, Now"

"Port 1, 70, 80 and 3306 Listening." The nanites would say in response.

"Command: Build, As known as Construct." Id say in response.

"What would you like to build?" A nanite voice would say.

"Image in my head, Replay action Big Fat Sword from Rex" Id say, Telling my nanites what to do.

"Blueprints built, Project sword Initialising..." A female nanite voice would say.

Id open my eyes and see Rex.

"So?" He would say smirking.

"Project sword completed" A voice would say in my head.

I then built my sword, Both of my arms building swords.

"So you cant build my sword can you? You just built some type of baby swords" Rex would say almost laughing.

"I said scan Rex's sword and copy!" id yell at my nanites out loud.

"Malfunction... Malfunction..."

My eyes where dim, and all was soon black as id fall to the ground, My arms returning to normal. And thats allI remember.


	2. Chapter 2

**Confusing isn't it? Why Will would faint out of the blue after creating Dagger Arms.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Scream Of Silence. (Rex)**

I simply watched as Will's hands went back. I watched as he fell to the ground as if I was behind some unbreakable see through wall and I couldn't stop it. It was also as if it was all in slow motion. Is he dead? Did he have some sort of heart attack? Wait no, the Omega inside of him could restart his heart. So then whats wrong with him? I heard Holiday's footsteps behind me. I could also hear Caesar shouting. I was just looking down at Will's body. It looked so peaceful. It looked as if he was in the best dream ever. But he also looked uncomfortable. I felt Holiday's hand touch my arm. I also felt my nanites deactivate my powers as my sword went back in. I felt Holiday's hand tug on the elbow part of my t shirt as I turned around. "What did you do?" She shouted at me with an anxious tone in her voice." I didnt touch him." I said, Obviously still in shock. I felt her start to pull me away, "Come I need your help with something" I didnt bother to resist even though I was still in shock. As I headed out of the stadium I saw Caesar crouching at Will's body.

**An hour later**

Will was in a providence infirmary bed. Caesar was using his tablet to do a nanite count of Will's body. Holiday was pacing as I used my nanites to fix the infirmary generator. "I dont know whats wrong with him" Holiday said, you could hear she was scared. " Rex try jumpstarting him " Holiday had fineally come to a conclusion. "Dont!" Caesar almost shouted. "Its his nanites!" "But why?" Holiday said in response. "I need to do more calculations." Caesar said. I could hear Will's nanites saying something was malfunctioning. The tv suddenly turned on. There was a bulletin saying Black Hole in San Francisco a reporter was in a carpark. "The title says it all" She screamed whilst her hair was blowing heavily in the wind. The camera pointed up, the sky had a giant black hole in it with dark clouds in the sky. The camera flew iut of the camera mans hand, It hit the reporter chick and tangled her in its cords. She screamed once again, but this time she was near the black hole. In the corner of my eye I saw Six jumping car to car to get to her. Wait Six?! "Whats Six doing there!" Holiday screamed "Doesn't he know its dangerous?" The reporter screamed again, I thiught she was a goner.


End file.
